Fated Madness
by Jaki Katz
Summary: When Sarah's daughter fights with her good friend Damien, the Goblin King steps in.  Will Adele be able to beat the King and rescue Damien? Or will she be forced to live in the Labyrinth forever?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fated Madness

By: Mistress Jaki

Summary: Sarah's daughter is all grown up. When she and Damien get into a fight, she has to fight the Goblin King to get him back.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anyone from The Labyrinth. So no suing please. Adele, Damien and Bellefluer is my own creation.

Spoiler: Takes place over 30 years after the movie. Sarah had a daughter and she is grown up.

Author's Note: This story has just begun so please bear with me; I will try to get it updated as quickly as possible. Comments are greatly accepted as well as expected. The more comments, the sooner I will have the story finished. Thanx!

All eyes were on the beautiful princess as she walked gracefully into the room. Her silvery dress only drew their eyes to the perfect dark locks cascading down her back.

"Adele!"

"Ahhhh!" Adele tripped over the books that were strewn on the floor of the dorm room she shared with her best friend Violette. Regaining her balance, she turned to Violette, glaring. "Violette! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Violette ignored Adele's anger for the moment, her own excitement making her bounce on the balls of her feet. "Oh Adele you'll never believe it! You got the part! You're going to play Sarah Williams!"

Adele stared at the bouncing blonde in shock, the anger draining from her face. "I…I'm Sarah?"

"Oui, oui!" Violette suddenly gave Adele a sly grin. "And guess who's playing Jareth." Adele flashed Violette a 'just-tell-me-and-I-won't-hurt-you' look. "Oh alright," she said, sticking out her tongue. She opened a piece of paper and said solemnly. "The part of Jareth will be played by… Damien Deveraux!"

"Damien as Jareth." Adele smiled softly. She thought for a moment before grinning. "Wait till he hears that he's like a zillion years old. Still cute too!" She giggled again. Then, all aspiring actress, she outstretched her hand in a demanding gesture. "Give me back the child you have stolen!"

"Adele, save it for the performance. You have to get to rehearsal!"

"Alright. I stand here," Adele said to herself, glancing at the papers in her hand. "And Damien stands here. Now where was I?" She flipped through the script until she found the scene she had been practicing for the last half hour. "I know it in English but I have to memorize it in French. Here goes nothing."

Posing dramatically, she began her lines. "Par l'untold et les difficultés de dangers unnumbered, j'ai combattu-" A small voice giggled, breaking her concentration. Grinning knowingly, Adele crept towards the heavy curtain that hung towards the back of the large stage, hiding extra props and lights while the actors were in front acting. "Bonjour? Is that you milord?" Pulling back the curtain, she discovered the source of the giggling. Adele put her hand to her mouth in faux shock. "Oh mon amour. Have you seen him?"

Michel giggled softly before going as serious as a five year old could. "Who?"

"Don't you know mon amour?" Adele leaned in secretly. "Le roi de lutin. He was here!" The child gasped audibly and Adele put a finger to her lips. "Shhh… can you here him?"

The two listened carefully to footsteps that crept closer and closer. They stopped at the curtain and little Michel grabbed Adele's shirt automatically, his wide eyes focused on the curtain in front of them. Suddenly the curtain flew open, revealing the tall man standing in front of it. His dark, almost black hair shined in the lights focused on the stage. His soft green eyes matched the smile that made the rest of his face sparkle. "Le roi de lutin is here!" he announced.

The little brunette boy shrieked in delight and clapped his hands at the game they were playing. But, tiring of it quickly like most little boys his age, he raised his arms toward Damien. "Up, Dem! Up!"

Damien laughed and bent to pick up the toddler, swinging him in his arms. "You've become very demanding, mon ami. Is it that you are spending too much time with Mademoiselle Adele?" Michel giggled again. "Yes maybe I should take you from her."

The young boy looked up in shock. He turned to Adele but she had gone to the front of the stage to look through her script. Then, screaming, he smacked at Damien's chest with tiny fists. "Non! Non! Soyez avel Adele! Jamais conge Adele!" Michel finally gave up hitting and resorted to a five year old's time honored tradition: crying and screaming their lungs out. Michel burst into tears, struggling and wriggling in Damien's arms and reaching for Adele. "Adele! Adele!"

Adele stood up and called, "What's wrong?" just as Michel escaped Damien. He leaped at Adele and clutched her leg until she was able to pull him off and pick him up into her arms. "Oh Michel, mon amour," she cooed softly to him as she held him in her soft embrace. "What's wrong my little prince?"

Michel gave a little sob and tried to disappear farther in Adele's arms when Damien approached. At Adele's look, he shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. All I said was that maybe I should take him away from you." She sent him a horrified look and clung tighter to the still crying boy. Damien hastened to redeem himself. "I was just joking! How was I to know he would take it so seriously?!"

"Why would he not?! He's only five Damien!" Adele looked down at the small child in her arms. "Oh mon amour. Shhh…" Michel whispered something that came out as a hiccup. "Oui. Je'taime, je'taime. Shhh…" He stopped crying, though every once in a while he let out a sniffle. She smiled at him and he grinned back, bringing up a sleeve-clad arm to wipe his nose. "Now," she said to Michel. "I guess we should take you home now. What do you say? Do you want to go home to mama?"

The little boy nodded and rested his head on Adele's chest. She began to walk out and had reached the door when Damien called out to her. "Adele! Ma belle actrice. Don't leave! We still have lines that need rehearsing!"

"Oh, go practice with le roi de lutin. You two would get along great!" She sneered at him as she finished. "You're both ignorant and arrogant!"

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" Damien called as she slammed the door shut. "I wish the goblin king would take me away. If only to see your reaction when you realize I'm gone."

A silky voice came from behind him. "Well monsieur that can be arranged." Damien turned just in time to see a flash of golden hair, mismatched eyes and a predatory grin before his world went dark.

"Oui madam. It was no trouble at all. Michel is always a little angel when he's with me." She ruffled Michel's hair and received a giggle. "Aren't you mon amour?" With a small grin, Adele asked the small child in the women's arms a question. "What were we going to show mama?"

Michel screwed his face up in concentration then, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, said, "Je'taime, mon belle mama!"

Mrs. Kemp looked at her little boy in wonder before bursting into tears. Thinking he'd done something wrong, Michel turned to Adele who gave him a sweet smile. "I think she's happy my little prince."

Michel looked back at his mother and said, "Mama okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm okay my little angel." She smiled and tickled him slightly. "Je'taime, je'taime, je'taime!" She gestured to Adele. "Now then; what do we say?"

"Merci be coup, Adele! Au revoir!"

Adele walked down the driveway, her trench coat swirling around her heels, calling back, "You are very welcome. Au revoir!

The black sky was darker than she'd ever before seen it, with no moon or stars to light it up. Adele had been walking for what seemed like hours and she was beginning to feel tired. I knew I should have brought my bike, Adele thought to herself. Of course, as if on cue, a flash of lightning cut through the sky and it began to pour. "Oh no! I have to walk through this?" Adele raced to the nearest overhang and sat down for a moment. "I wish it would just stop!"

Just then, as quickly as it had started, the down pour slowed to a slight drizzle, before stopping completely. Adele stood and walked out into the open, standing in the middle of the deserted street, looking up in amazement. "Isn't it a wonder that something as simple as a wish could do so much?"

Adele peered out into the darkness. "Who's there? Have you been following me?"

Laughter filled the air as the sky cleared suddenly, the bright moon revealing a tall man with his head thrown back standing nearer to Adele than she had first thought. His laughter dieing down to a faint chuckle, he slowly stepped towards her, all concealed predator.

His hair and strange garb, though extraordinary in their own, were not what drew her attention. His gleaming eyes were different colors. The green and blue shined like jewels, twinkling with promises of dreams and magick. "Who…," she asked for a moment before she took in the entire ensemble. "Le roi des lutins!" she exclaimed, more in wonder and amazement than fear.

The mysterious stranger gave a slight nod of his head before he went to introduce himself. "Yes. Jar-"

"Jareth," Adele interrupted taking a step towards the surprised king. "Hmmm…," she said mostly to herself as she circled him slowly. "Blonde hair, mismatched eyes, open shirt with loose sleeves and silken cuffs, black boots, black tights, black waistcoat, and black…" She glanced down at his hands and grinned. "Sorry. Silver gloves." Her grin faded into a frown as she stared at the now amused fae. "Something's missing," she said, tapping a finger to her lips. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "I've got it!" She pointed at his chest and Jareth was compelled to look down. "Your necklace! It's… gone." She looked to him for an explanation, only to see confusion and interest in his shining eyes.

He leaned on his tall staff, resting his head on his entwined fingers. "How do you know if I even had a necklace my dear?" He watched as her brow creased in frustration. Then, raising one of his own in wonder, he made a slight gesture with his hand. Instantly Adele's whole ensemble was changed. Her white shirt and black jeans melted into a beautiful, white flowing ball gown with puffy sleeves that sparkled slightly when she twisted. The black trench coat disappeared completely and, when she reached up, she realized that there were jewels in her hair and her ebony studs had been changed to silver dangles. She tilted her head and sent Jareth a questioning look, which he returned with a look of recognition. "Sarah," he whispered.

Adele put her hands on her hips, speaking as if to a small child. "No, Adele. Not Sarah." The mesmerized fae shook his head and, with a quick flick of his wrist, the beautiful gown dissolved back into her normal outfit. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "I've finally met the goblin king and… wait a second!" Adele's thoughtful look changed to one of fear. "The only reason you would be here is if… you took Michel!" Anger over-powered her fear and Adele charged at the laughing king. Before she reached him, however, he disappeared, though his mocking laughter carried through the night. The young brunette slowed and shouted into the blackness. "Stop running you coward!"

All at once the laughter stopped and a pair of strong, leather clad arms wrapped around her, succeeding in trapping her arms. A voice, silky and flowing with a slight tinge of malice, whispered into her ear. "I am no coward. Do not make the mistake of making me angry." He released her and backed off. "I did not take your little prince either, if that is what you were thinking. Though you are close."

Adele was thinking of who he might have taken when he tossed her a crystal which she instinctively caught. What magick does he wish me to see now? Looking within, she saw herself and Damien talking on the stage. It was their argument! There was little Michel, clinging to her shirt. Damien was calling to her as she slammed the door to the theatre. I was there. Why must he show me this, she asked herself as she looked up to Jareth in confusion. She made as if to say something but he indicated that she should watch a little more. She returned her gaze to the crystal where she watched, in growing horror, as Damien said the fateful words. The crystal, once clear, went black and flew back into Jareth's outstretched hand. "You monster!"

Jareth shook his head in disappointment. "All Sarah could ever say was 'it's not fair'; and now you calling people names. Are there no manners in this world anymore?"

That's the second time you've mentioned Sarah. How do you know her?"

"Sarah? She was the first to beat my labyrinth." Adele could tell there was more to it than she beat it but she didn't press the matter. "How do you know her?"

Adele put her hands on her hips in defiance. "Sarah Williams is my mother."

Jareth nodded. "The family resemblance is undeniable. I suppose that is how you know me so well. Your mother told you stories I suppose?"

Adele nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, the silence pressing down all around them. "So," Adele said, the silence becoming too great for her. "Now I, what, get thirteen hours to master your labyrinth and rescue Damien from your castle? That sound about right?"

Jareth raised a majestic eyebrow before pointing down the hill they now stood on. A deep valley resided there in darkness, slowly rising to meet the hill on which a large and dark castle stood. Adele gasped as the valley in front of it became clearer, revealing a labyrinth that stretched from the bottom of the hill to the top, where a small circle of land filled instead with houses surrounded the gigantic castle she was to reach.

"I'm supposed to get through that?" Adele asked as she stared on in awe. When he didn't answer Adele turned to face him, just missing the sad frown that had been watching her. In it's place was the stoic one she had now gotten used to.

"Yes." Adele sensed Jareth's hesitation and waited for him to finish. "Adele, don't do this. Go back to acting and your life. Forget the man. He isn't what you need. Don't go through my labyrinth. Go home to your audience and your little prince."

"Not happening." Adele glanced back at the labyrinth before getting a grin and looking back at him. "You aren't going to tell me what happened to your necklace are you?" At the shake of his head her grin grew wider. "Then what do you say we up the stakes." For the second time that night Jareth's look was one of surprise. "The way I figure, you get to keep Damien in normal circumstances if I can't get to Damien and out of the castle in time." At his nod she continued. "So what do you say that instead, if I lose you get to keep Damien and I."

Jareth was in shock though he was careful not to show her that. "And if you do succeed?"

Adele smirked. "You let me and Damien go, as usual, and you have to tell me what happened to your necklace."

A cloud flashed over the goblin king's features when she mentioned the necklace and Adele feared she had said something horrible. But it disappeared as quickly as it had come and Jareth smiled softly. "I tell you what happened to it? Alright. But only if you succeed. Should you fail, you and your friend will be mine forever."

Adele glanced down at the expanse of land in front of them and asked, "Well how do I…" She turned and found that Jareth had left already. She rolled her eyes. "Typical. Oh well." Adele stared down at the valley and the labyrinth beyond. "Best get started then." Slowly, she began the treacherous hike down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fated Madness

By: Mistress Jaki

Summary: Sarah's daughter is all grown up. When she and Damien get into a fight, she has to fight the Goblin King to get him back.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anyone from The Labyrinth. So no suing please. Adele, Damien and Bellefluer is my own creation.

Spoiler: Takes place over 30 years after the movie. Sarah had a daughter and she is grown up.

Author's Note: This story has just begun so please bear with me; I will try to get it updated as quickly as possible. Comments are greatly accepted as well as expected. The more comments, the sooner I will have the story finished. Thanx!

"So this is the entrance to the front of the labyrinth." Adele looked around herself in amazement. "Mom said it was slimy and disgusting. How could she think that? It's beautiful!" Adele found herself in front of a ten foot stone wall. Emerald green ivy crawled up it, making criss-cross patterns all over. Gorgeous red and blue flowers were scattered like jewels along the vines. A small pool of water was home to even more plants. They reminded Adele of the pretty lily pads she'd seen in the books at home, except that each of these had ruby or sapphire flowers in their center.

As she watched, a small fairy crawled out of a flower and began to dance around on the lily pad, seemingly to music although Adele couldn't hear anything herself. Spotting her, the fairy flew up and hovered in front of her face. The tiny being put her hands on her hips and stared at Adele for a moment before smiling wide and rushing around above the pond, twittering lightly. Soon, dozens of the tiny things were racing around in the air and twittering, as if they were trying to call someone.

The one that Adele thought to be the leader, a small one with blue skin, wild red hair, and transparent ruby-tinted wings, twittered quickly to a few other fairies and they raced off around corner. Shrugging, and taking care to avoid the fairies, Mom said that one bit her when she picked it up, Adele began feeling along the wall for a door.

"Ouch! What's the hurry? And what do you mean 'she's back'?" Adele turned just as three creatures came into sight. Well four if you count the sweet little dog, she thought to herself. Nine shocked eyes stared into two confused ones.

The tiny fox like creature riding the dog was wearing a small patch over one eye and some slightly baggy clothes that looked like they had come straight out of the renaissance age. He carried a staff that seemed to large for someone his size. The largest of the trio was huge and furry. His red hair, extremely thick and tangled, seemed to make up his whole being. All except his face which reflected the mind of a very small child. The last of the three, a small creature, had a large nose and two large eyes that seemed even bigger as he stared. "S'not possible," he said softly.

Suddenly the biggest of the trio shouted, "Sawah!!" and rushed to Adele. Adele soon found herself surrounded by fur on fur.  
Adele was shocked for a moment before she began to struggle. "Let me go! Stop it! What are you doing?!"

The big red lummox looked hurt as he tried to hide behind his smaller companions. "Thought so. Definitely not Sarah. She wouldn't do that to her friends." The small bug eyed man glared at Adele as he patted the back of the crying bundle of fur.

Adele watched them for a moment before she realized who they were. "Wait..." She pointed to each one in turn as she recognized them from her mother's stories. "Hoggle… Sir Diddymus… and… Ludo!" Adele rushed over to the large creature and tried to wrap her arms around him. "Oh Ludo I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you guys were at first. I'm so sorry."

"Ludo forgive!" Ludo nodded slightly. "Ludo always forgive Sawah!"

Adele took a step back and knelt as Hoggle took a step forward. "Sarah? Is it really you?" He fingered a lock of her shoulder length hair. "You cut your hair."

Adele shook her head. "I didn't cut my hair. I'm not Sarah." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it and showed them a small picture. "My name is Adele. Sarah had this picture of herself and you all. She doesn't know I took it."

She had put the picture back in her wallet and was gazing at her mother's friends when Sir Didymus spoke up. "Ahem, my lady? Does this mean that you are Lady Sarah's… daughter?"

Adele stood up and nodded happily. "Yes, yes! That is exactly what it means!" A fairy landed on her shoulder and Adele jumped and tried to brush it away. "Don't bite me!"

The fairy flew off in a huff and Ludo and Sir Didymus shared matching looks of confusion as Hoggle tried his best to keep from rolling on the floor in his fit of laughter. "Bite you? These here fairies don't bite. Sarah must have told you stories, eh?" At Adele's hesitant nod, Hoggle gave out another chuckle. "The fairies did bite your mother when she was here, but only because of orders from Queen Mab." Adele looked at Hoggle with a raised brow and he explained. "Queen Mab is the queen of the fairies. Or was, since she was banished by his majesty and a new queen took over." Hoggle turned and curled a finger at the now sad fairy Adele had brushed away. "Come here, Bellefluer." The small girl fluttered toward Hoggle, her small blue wings hanging low in her sadness. She landed in Hoggle's open palm and, when he curled his fingers up around her, Bellefluer collapsed onto her knees and cried, wrapping two thin arms around his pinky. "Shhh little one. She didn't know."

Adele reached a hesitant hand out and the dwarf nodded, carefully placing Bellefluer in her hand. Adele brought her nearer to her face and said, "I'm sorry Bellefluer. My mother told me stories about this place and in them fairies bit people. I understand now that you don't bite. Will you forgive me and come with me through the labyrinth?"

Bellefluer twittered quickly and flew into a nearby garden. Adele went to follow but Hoggle grabbed her arm. "No; wait. She'll be back. It's how they communicate a simple yes or no answer."

"Aren't they able to talk?"

Hoggle nodded. "O'course. But they like being magical. If she brings you a red flower, she will gladly forgive you and go with you. If the flower is a dark blue or near black, she will be forever vengeful."

Adele gulped softly and crossed mental fingers that the flower was red. Everyone waited in silence for the blue fairy. Suddenly, in the soft darkness, a blue streak raced towards Adele, stopping a few feet away. All gasped in wonder as Bellefluer floated the beautiful red rose into Adele's hand. Bellefluer herself then flew up and hovered inches from Adele's face. "I would be honored if the daughter of the great Sarah would be my lady," she said, bowing in midair.

A beautiful smile lit up Adele's features and she laughed softly. "Of course I will be your lady!" Bellefluer flew to Adele and sat on her shoulder happily.

Hoggle nodded before facing Adele. "We have to stay here Adele. Sorry we can't come with you. But if you'd like, I'll ask the fairies if one of them would like to accompany you and Bellefluer."

"No thank you Hoggle. I think Bellefluer and I will be just fine on our own, right Bellefluer?"

"Yes Lady Adele!"

"Alright then! I guess we should be on our way. So long all." Adele walked forward, towards the wall of the labyrinth. "Hmmm," she said softly as all the creatures slowly disappeared, back to their own lives. "Hey Bellefluer."

"Yes Lady Adele?" the tiny creature asked from Adele's shoulder.

Adele smiled softly. "You don't have to call me Lady Adele you know."

"I know my lady."

Adele shrugged at the stubborn tone, nearly knocking Bellefluer off her perch. "Sorry. Do you know the way into the Labyrinth?"

Bellefluer pointed to the wall in front of them. "It's right there my lady. Can't you see it?"

Adele turned toward the wall and began to deny it when she did indeed see the opening to the labyrinth. "Well that's convenient. Let's go then!" She walked slowly through the gate, her pint sized friend perched on her shoulder.


End file.
